When Snow Embraces Fire
by Shini06
Summary: Some DMC drabbles. Yaoi. DantexVergil. What was the life between the twins before? And now? Will they ever be happy like in the past? Mature for later drabbles.


Pairing: DantexVergil

Ratings: Twincest!! Don't like, don't read p There will be smut later on, I think?

Disclaimer: … We all know it already…

Note: There's not really any plot so don't expect anything! Also, sorry for the mistakes, I'm not an English native speaker.

When snow embraces fire

_One could wonder what t__he fondness of my hatred toward you was. Was it really hatred? Yes, to a certain extend, it was. But it wasn't as well. I hated this mirror image, this perfect reflection of me yet so different. I would try to shatter it like a glass, but as always, the pieces would fit together, and I'd see myself anew. You would always heal from the wounds I inflicted you. You would always be here, watching me as I was watching you, your eyes never once shifting from my face, staring and… longing. Sometimes, I find myself wishing that everything would have been different. It surprises me. How could it have been? _

You and I were bound in a way no one could comprehend.

----------------

It was winter, on the brink of a new spring. Complete silence. Nothing was moving everything was frozen. Twins staring at each other, waiting for the other to speak. But no words were spoken. They were meaningless in their world. The snow started to fall ever so slightly, little white dots landing on their silver hair to melt. Even time seemed to stop for them.

- You just kissed me.

- And you responded to it.

- I'm just too attractive, eh?

- Shut your mouth, Dante…

- Make me.

Provocative eyes met cold ones. The one wearing blue smirked and their lips touched again, warmed each other as the twins lowered their swords, not caring about the world around them, just seeking each other's touch. They yet didn't see the tragedy to come…

----------------

_Why is it you didn't return my feelings? Couldn't you see we were meant to be together? To be one? I felt it, deep inside, and I'm sure you did too. You were just too proud of yourself to depend on someone, to admit you needed me. I craved you like a drug, intoxicated in your subtle scent. My eyes would always follow you, mesmerized by the way you moved, by the elegancy t__hat seemed to radiate from your body. A body I knew so well and yet seemed like a stranger to me. You wouldn't let me approach you, touch you, or even talk to you, ignoring me so very simply. I would gently try to grasp you in my hands, but meeting nothing but the thin air. You would always escape. Just as you did again, today…_

In the coldness of your eyes, more than anything I wish I could light a fire.

----------------

He would always come home drunk, after partying a whole night. And Vergil would always be here, waiting for him to come home. Not because he cared, even though he did a bit but would never admit it, but more because Dante was too drunk to get his own damn keys out and open the god damn door. It WAS a bit annoying to be awakened in the middle of the night because your stupid brother couldn't come in. And thus, Vergil always wondered why he didn't stay and sleep at those parties. It would save him a lot of trouble.

And tonight, as always, the young devil was in the living room, reading a book that had picked up his interest while searching for another book to finish his report for school. It was nearly 3AM, and his other half didn't come home yet. Maybe tonight, he wouldn't, and somehow thinking like this made his heart aches a little.

They were in a love/hate relationship. Always quarrelling, trying to be better than the other one… fighting until the other couldn't stand up anymore. And still, they loved each other, sharing the same flesh and blood. Yes, he loved Dante, and more than his stupid twin did. This love was going beyond what it was supposed to be. It was scaring, and it disgusted him too. It was wrong, but at the same time right. All alone in this world, none other were like them. Half-devils… He longed for him, and always suppressed those feelings. Also, jealousy was always clouding his mind. After all, his brother dear loved to flirt with those brainless females. It was a wonder how he still didn't tie his brother to the bed to teach him a lesson. When would he realise that he was his and only?

Lost in his thoughts, he didn't hear the bell ring the first one. It's only when Dante begun to call his name and knocked at the door that he realised he was finally home. Rising up and laying down his book on the table, he went to open the door for his twin.

- I'm hoooooooome!

-Yes, yes you are…

Jumping on his twin, Dante made them crash down to the floor and he hugged him to death. Sighing, his shadow side held him up, took him in his arms and went in his room to tuck him to bed. Dante's eyes were now closed and he lied down under the sheet covers. Vergil stayed with him, watching him fall asleep. He bent down to kiss him good night on the forehead, and decided it was time for him to sleep too, but as he rose up, a hand tugged his shirt.

- Nnnh… Stay… please?

Rolling his eyes, Vergil sat down on the mattress again. His brother was beautiful, when he didn't open his big mouth. Those white hair falling down around his face like a halo, this skin so smooth like a peach… and those sensual lips that begged to be kissed.

- Hey Verg'…

Looking up, he saw blue eyes staring right at him, and Dante grinned.

- You'll always be home, right?

- … What kind of question is this?

- Yeah, you'll always be my home… Waiting for me, like a good wife…

The half-devil couldn't help it but smacked lightly his brother on the back of his head.

- Ha ha, just kidding bro… But, you know, it feels sooo good when you're here, opening the door to me, and catching me when I fall down…

- Dante, you're rambling.

- … and then tucking me to bed. Sleep with me, please? Just for tonight…

Taken aback, he didn't reply anything at first. But Dante was pleading him with _those_ eyes, and he joined him, laying down beside him in the small bed. Hesitating at first, he then pulled his twin up to him, holding him, and his other half seemed pleased with it, getting even closer to him and still looking at him in the eye, a small smile on his lips.

- You know what Verg'? Even though it reallyyy doesn't seem like it, and even though I'm always fooling around with chicks and stuff… I love you, I really do…

Eyes heavy with tiredness, he summoned the last remains of his strength to kiss Vergil lightly on the lips, before falling soundly asleep, leaving his brother with wide eyes. Time passed, and a smile crept on his dark twin's lips, as they captured Dante's one last time.

- I love you too…

Dante would just forget about this in the morning anyway.

----------------

- Dante, stop it, it's annoying.

- No, it's not! It's pretty!! See?

- Stop it! Stop blowing bubbles in the whole house!!! And especially on my face!

- Why? You know you like it…

- What are you talking about? Of course not! And stop being so childish all the time!!

- Buuuut! I like being that way! That's how you love me after all, isn't it?

- … If you continue, I shall stop.

- Whaat? Stop what? Loving me?

- …

- You… You can't!

- Why not?

- Because… I'm too sexy!

- ………………

- Where are you going? Hey Verg'? Hey, wait, no, don't leave!!

----------------

- Today is SO boring.

- …

- There's nothing to do. Nothing to play, nothing to watch, nothing to nothing about! Whatcha doin', Verg'?

- ….. Can't you see?

- How can you be reading _all_ the time! I mean, it's getting boring, no? I just hate sitting down and read.

- Dante…

- Yeees?

- Would you _please_ keep quiet?

- Yeah, sure.

- Thank you…

- ………. So yeah, you know, that chick, Katie, she's like _always_ calling me and stuff! I think she likes me or something, but seriously, she should look at her face! How a guy with such good looks as myself can go out with her?

- Dante!!!

- And anyway, I already _have_ someone.

- … sigh And who could that be?

- You, of course!

- … Yeah.

----------------

- What's this?

- It's called a tie.

- And what are you s'posed to do with that?

- Wearing it?

- Oh, I see… How do you wear that anyway?

- … Want me to show you?

- Yeah!

- Come with me, Dante.

- Why are we going to the bedroom?

- You'll see… Ties can be really useful sometimes…

----------------

- I love youuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!

- …

- Hey! You're supposed to say it back to me! Something like: "Yes, I love you too. More than anything, Dante, and more than you could ever imagine. You're the only one for me and we'll be together till the end". C'mon, repeat it!

- Dante… you're nuts.

- Am not!

- Are.

- Am not!

- Whatever… Now can you please let me read my book in peace?

- … Verg', if you don't repeat it, we won't make love for the next two months!!

- … You really think you can handle that?

- Of course!! Hmpf!

Later on…

- Verg', I'm hooooorny! Let's fuck!

- …

- What? Hey, wait! Come on! You just know you want it!

----------------

- I'm hungry.

- Eat.

- Cook something Verg'!

- Why don't you do something by yourself for once?

- Becauuuuuuse… you have to take care of my beautiful self!

- What kind of logic is that?

- The Dante's logic. So, what you gonna do? Oh wait! I know!!

- What now?

- Let's play with strawberries and whipped cream!

- …

- What? You don't want to? Aw, c'mon Verg'!!

----------------

A smell of coffee filled his nose. It was morning already, and he didn't want to wake up. His brother wasn't next to him, of course. Slowly stirring from his sleep, he decided to get up and start a new day. A new probably very boring day, but still, he was a living being, no? If you're dead, you can't do anything about it, so better be happy living. Yawning and stretching, he slowly got dressed up and went to the kitchen, looking over at the coffee machine. None was in it anyway so why bother looking? After all, Vergil wasn't here. Only he could drink this bittersweet beverage.

The house felt empty. He opted for a hot milk chocolate that would warm him up, comfort him and extract him from this loneliness. He didn't know he could feel that way, and that made him depressed somehow. Sad too. He told himself "Get over it!" but couldn't help the solitude invading his mind.

And so, hours passed. Like a ghost, he was wandering around the house, going in and out of the different rooms. Nothing to do except keep remembering, keep seeing illusions and keep waiting. He exactly knew what he was waiting for.

Finally, he heard familiar sounds: the ringing of his phone. Picking it, a small smile crept to his lips. That was what he was living for!

- Hey Verg'! Missed you! Come back soon from this stupid seminar, okay?

- Why do you think you can apply to this job?

- Ehm, cause I'm drop dead gorgeous, awesome and freaking hot?

- I see… Mr. Sparda, do you have any other… qualifications?

- … What ya mean 'qualifications'?

- Well, your studies for example, a CV maybe?  
- Oh… Do you really need that to turn a porn movie? I mean studies and stuff. The only important thing after all is my cck and this one's awesome, ya can ask my brother about that and…

- Dante!! What the HELL are you doing?! Come right here, we're going BACK home!!

- Aww Verg', c'mon! It will be fun! Promise!

- It won't! Now, get here or no pizza for the rest of your life, understood?!

- …………. Did he say his 'brother'?  
- ….. Yes, I think.

It was Christmas, and he still wasn't home. He promised he would be back from his stupid job today, and he wasn't! No phone calls, no text messages, no mails. And so, he was waiting. Wait, why was he always the one waiting, huh? That wasn't fair! Okay, so maybe he wasn't the one bringing back money to have food on their table, but still! Sighing deeply, he rubbed his eyes, watching the fire cracked in the chimney. A tree was in the corner, with no ornaments on it. He wanted to do this with Vergil after all.

He DID try to call him many times, but no one was picking up. And he was getting worried now. What if something happened? What if his plane crashed down? Oh my god! Nervous and anxious, he switched on the television to watch the news and oh my god! A plane DID crash!! It must be Vergil's! Well he was a devil, so he should be alive, err somehow, but still!

Panicking, Dante got up and took his keys. The planed crashed in the middle of Arizona, which was so far away! How was he going to get there? They lived in a house in the middle of the United States for god's sake! Wait, that wasn't that far away, was it?

- Calm down, breathe deeply. Oh my god, oh my god…

He hurried to the door, putting on his shoes and his coat and opened the door, rushing through it to bump on someone and fall down on his back.

- Ouch it hurts! Move away, you ass! I gotta hurry up and find my bro!!

- Dante, what the hell are you doing?

Eyes widened, he looked up to see his twin standing in front of him, with his luggage. There was a silence at first, and then he screamed, going back in the house, fearing for his life.

- Ghost! A ghost OH MY GOD I'M GOING TO DIE!!! My brother came back from the dead to take me with him because he loves me too much, arghhh!

- … Dante, I'm not dead. What are you talking about?

- Well, you didn't come home, and a plane crashed in Arizona, and then I thought it was yours and…

- Dante, how the hell a plane which goes from Canada to New York can crash in Arizona?

Blinking, the half-devil only stared at him, his mouth forming an o.

- Ooh, you're right! I'm dumb…

- Yes you are… Now come here and give me a kiss, would you?

----------------

End of Drabbles I

Will have some more later on when inspiration comes back! If you have any idea/theme, tell me! And if you liked them, review! ;)


End file.
